The invention is related to rotary shredding apparatus for the transformation of discarded vehicle tires into a shredded form suitable for conversion to other products making use of the materials usually in vehicle tires.
Apparatus for shredding waste materials is well known as the need to protect the environment from being contaminated by waste that is slow to decompose in land fills. A variety of waste materials contains compositions that can be convened into other products that continue a useful life. One such known shredding apparatus is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,666 of Apr. 6, 1993.
Other examples of shredding apparatus include solid waste comminutors in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,324 of Sep. 6, 1977, or 4,385,732 of May 31, 1983 for breaking and shredding waste material. In these examples there are powered parallel shafts with cutters on each shaft which overlap to perform the material shredding function.
Earlier examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,592 of May 23, 1972, a Canadian Patent 558,654 of Jun. 10, 1958, and a USSR Patent 0992086 of January 1983.
The problem with apparatus making up the prior an is that there is no consistent effort made to obtain a useful reduction of the material to a size that is easily applied to processes for convening the shredded material into other products on an economical scale. Furthermore, the apparatus lacks provisions for handling materials known to hang together and cause jamming in the apparatus.